Said Boujaadia
| place_of_birth = Casablanca, Morocco | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 150 | group = | alias = Saïd Boujaâdia | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated May 1, 2008 | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Said Boujaadia is a citizen of Morocco who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 150. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts reports that he was born on May 5, 1968, in Casablanca, Morocco. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Said Boujaadia's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 28 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Testimony The Department of Defense did not release a transcript of Boujaadia's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, implying he chose not to participate. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Said Boujaadia's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 19 August 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript There is no record that Said Boujaadia participated in his first annual Board hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Said Boujaadia's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 16 September 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript There is no record that Said Boujaadia participated in his first annual Board hearing. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on January 17, 2007. Repatriation A Moroccan named "Saïd Boujaâdia", three Sudanese captives, and five Afghan captives were repatriated to the custody of their home countries on May 1, 2008. mirror mirror The Chicago Tribune reports that Saïd Boujaâdia was in the custody Moroccan judicial police in Casablanca. The identity of the five Afghan repatriates was not made public. The three Sudanese men were Sami Al Hajj, Yacoub al-Amir and Walid Ali. Amnesty International reports that the nine repatriates were the first captives to be repatriated in 2008. Moroccan sentencing The Miami Herald reported that Boujaâdia's trial in a Moroccan court concluded on 14 November 2008. mirror He received a ten year sentence. References External links * The Ordeal of Moroccan Prisoner Said al-Boujaadia Andy Worthington Category:Moroccan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Casablanca